charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merrystar
Thanks, that'd be great!!! 18:28, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Hi ! Thanks for getting back to us ! We have edited the welcome template a bit actually but don't worry, I'll do more work on it and yes, please do help with the forum, thanks ! I've put up a temporary notice on the main page. And with regards to the new users, I think I've welcomed them all now ! Maybe you'd like to add a bit more information for people about us wanting to become admins (Forum:Administrators)? - 11:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) 20:34, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Hey! Thanks a million for making us admins! I hope we don't disappoint! 14:21, 22 October 2008 (UTC) I'll second that ! Thanks. - 14:23, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Side bar Hi ! I've been editing the sidebar trying to make it look a bit better. Ii like the way I've put the layout now but unfortunately, whenever you click any of the options it just brings you to the main page, could you help with this or inform us how to change it ? Thanks. - 19:29, 1 November 2008 (UTC) New admins Hi! Unfortunately, I'm not really editing here nearly as much as before so could you please make a few people admins as the wiki needs some. The people who want to be admins can be found on the Wiki Charmed:Adminship page and on its talk page too. Personally, I think they all have the qualities to be admin apart from one user though who hasn't been around that long. 11:53, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ShadowofGod definitely and I'd say Wiccid too. 14:54, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, any chance you could make me a beaurecrat (that words impossible) onn the greys anatomy wiki? I'm already admin but Id like to be a beaurecrat too. 15:23, 21 February 2009 (UTC) I'va asked, thanks for your help! 15:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) user name question --ColeBalthozar 20:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! I'm ;part of Charmed wiki and I heard their you are part of this gruop that helps run the entertainment Wiki. Well..I joine in 2008 on Charmed wiki, dropped off the radar and came back. I discvored someone is using my user name on the Top Ten pages, and it is not me. Could you help? --ColeBalthozar 20:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Bureaucrat Hey Merrystar! Is there any chance you'd be able to make me a bureaucrat on this wiki as User:2Anthony4 has told me he will not be nearly as active because of the grey's anatomy wiki! Thanks! -- 19:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Its unfortunate but true, at least I can help on the GA wiki though. On another note, shouldn't shows only have 1 wiki? If I'm right then you should know there is another charmed wiki called wwww.charmedrocks.wikia.com -2Anthony4 20:06, 6 May 2009 (UTC) My adminship Hi! I was wondering if you, or someone else, could change my editing rights to the same as a normal users. Although I'll stil edit here occasionally I'm very active on two other wikis and don't really have time to edit here, and haven't edited in weeks! I think its kind of unfair to be an admin here when I'm not active and there are three other admins, one that I know is active (but if another admin is needed I'd suggest TheBook, Charmed Wiki's most active user). Thanks.--'2Anthony4' (talk) 19:02, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Adminship :Hi there, :Since I am the only active admin on here and I need a second, I chose User:Charmingbuffy to become an admin. So I wanted to ask if you wanted to do that and also if you could maybe make me a bureaucrat? :Thanks, --TheBook 12:03, November 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I have asked User:Lieutenant Ayala and he/she hasn't responded yet and I need that second admin here. It would be really great if you could do it, thanks :) --TheBook 23:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll wait for a little while :) --TheBook 18:31, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hi, tomorrow it'll be December and Lieutenant Ayala hasn't been online anymore, I would really appreciate it if you could do it now. Thanks :) --TheBook 17:22, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks :D --TheBook 18:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight request I have taken care of those two ;) --TheBook 10:43, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Request for Main Page Done and dusted. :'D Although it's not showing up that I actually did them. But I did, just check the pages. When you can help with the main page? HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 06:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind who helps, I just want it done soon..ish. x) HalliwellsAttic // Admin // Bureaucrat (talk) - (contributions) 06:03, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Changing it right now. Thank you! Very much appreciated! :) 22:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC)